


Twilight : Red Moon

by ShiryokuTheYaoiQueen



Series: Twilight Jacob's Story [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Drinking, Brotherly Love, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Friendship, Imprinting (Twilight), Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rivals to Friends to Lovers, True Love, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2020-09-23 16:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiryokuTheYaoiQueen/pseuds/ShiryokuTheYaoiQueen
Summary: Jacob Black has always loved Bella Swan deeply and he was sure that he would never love someone so much, even after he lost her to Edward, even after they got married, even after they had a child, even after she became Bella Cullen ! He never ever stopped feeling the connection he had with her and he thought it would never go away, that he would never meet someone else who he would at least feel a bit of love for. In the end, he found way more than he asked for, so so much more.The story starts in the middle of Breaking Dawn Part 2





	1. Hard Start For a Good End

Jacob was walking in the forest to the Cullen's house with Bella, she had insisted for him to meet all the vampires who had come to help, as if he wanted to. After a couple of minutes, they eventually reached the house and entered it. As they entered Jacob was overwelmed by the sweet but way too intense smell of the vampires with a mix of human blood which was unusual to him, it caused him to tense up. Bella felt that and ressured him by saying that all of them promised not to hunt down humans in Forks. Jacob relaxed a bit but was still on his guard as he turned to Bella with a serious look on his face.

“Are you a hundred percent sure about this ?“ Bella turned to him and answered.

“Yes Jake I am, they're here to help so bear with it“ She had a annoyed look on her face, Jacob shrugged and thought She doesn't change.

“And anyway arguing about this is not why I brought you here“ Jacob signed, he was starting to get annoyed by the smell the vampires were providing and with the look on Bella's face he knew he wasn't going to leave early if he continued complaining.

“Alright, so apart meeting all the bloodsuckers-“ Jacob sensed some vampires tensed up at the nickname.“Vampires, why did you bring me here ?“

Bella hesitated for a while then she resigned

“I need you to do me a favor-“

“A favor ?“ Jacob interrupted.

“Yes“ Oh, great ! The wolf knew that whatever it was going to be, he wouldn't be able to say no after all...he still loved Bella even if she loved someone else.

“What is it ?“ Jacob asked.

“I need you to convince Sam to help us“ Jacob threw his head back in exasperation, he honestly didn't have time to chat with Sam, he already had to train the new phased wolves with an unknown limit of time and these kids were some piece of work.

"Bella, I don't have time for this-"

"Please Jake ! We need all the help we can get !" She gave him a pleading look which Jacob couldn't resist.

"....Ok! Fine !" He signed in defeat as Bella gave him a grin, he couldn't resist and smiled back at her.

"But only after I'm done with the new phased, I'm pretty much overbeated with them on my hands" Bella gave him a even bigger grin.

"Of course, but don't you forget !"

"I wouldn't dare" 

And with that Jacob walked out of the Cullen's house, he was finally free from the overwelming smell. He felt a bit better than this morning which was going to help him deal with the new phased wolves.....and he still had to talk to Sam God! This day wasn't getting better ! He hoped that he wouldn't see Edward today, even if they're relation was getting better he honestly hoped not to get reminded of his heart break once again.

*****

Jacob was having a walk in the forest with the new phased boys he started explaining to them that they needed to be careful with they're strength, he had to start somewhere !

"Now you guys can do some serious damage, which is why you'll need to control you're phasing." 

The boys were following him through the forest everything was fine he could feel that the Cullens where fine so he kept going.

"If you're mom pisses you off, you don't wanna tear her head off" He said with a small laugh.

Suddendly, he tensed up, they boys did two new vampires were coming but they're smell it was so much more intense than the other vampires and.....

The smell of human blood was almost completely surrounding them...

The Cullens tensed up two at the sound of the new outsiders, that's when Jacob understood.

"Those who are coming were not invited." He snarled and turned into a wolf to start chasing the newcomers.

The newly phased small pack did the same, while they were running they kept bumbing into each other and they weren't fast enough so, they were left behind.

Jacob caught up to them fastly, he caught a glipmse of black hair and the other had blonde hair almost white, they were both extremly fast and neither of them was tall but from what he could see the blonde one seemed a tad slower and shorter. At one point the black haired one turned his head slightly and Jacob could see that he was grinning, a few seconds later the blonde did the same....Oh ok, they were grinning and laughing as if they were having the time of they're life. Jacob was already angry but those two infuriated him ! 

Jacob was barking angrily as they were getting closer and closer to trees, the black haired jumped on the tree. Jacob took a leap to try and bite the blonde before he could do the same but failed.

The two vampires started leaping from tree to tree in a circle around him, he barked them as they continued to disorientate him.

Suddenly, he heard more barkking coming as the small pack was catching up. He didn't have time to react when the newly phased crashed into him throwing all of them, including him to the ground. He heard the two vampires laugh as they jumped off the trees.

Oh yeah that's soooo funny.

"Hopaaaa !" He heard one of them say.

He quickly got up as the were sitting down on top of a very small hill, still grinning. He growled at them and at some point his eyes met the blonde's and from the look the blonde was giving he and his small pack were clearly no treat to them. The blonde smiled and blew kisses at him....Wait what ?! 

Did he really just - ?!

His thoughts were inturrupted as Carlisle, Bella, Edward and three members of the Denali coven came into view. Carlisle spoke up as he saw the uninvited guests.

"Vladimir. Stefan. You're a long way from home." 

Vladimir and Stefan...so that's they're names, still don't know which is which though.

"We heard the Volturi were moving against you, but that you will not stand alone."

It was the blonde who had spoken up with a heavy romanian accent. Carlisle looked at them and answered

"We didn't do what we were accused of-"

"We do not care what you did Carlisle." It was once again the blonde who had spoken up interrupting Carlisle this time. 

"We have been waiting a millenium for the italian scum, to be challenged." Even if it was the black haired one who had spoken this time, Jacob's eyes did not leave the blonde.

"It's not our plan to fight the Volturi." Carlisle said.

The two vampires gave a disaprooving look as the blonde turned to his friend.

"Shame, Aro's witnesses will be so disapointed." The black haired one smiled and answered.

"They enjoy a good fight" They both smiled and had a small laugh as they turned they're head back into Carlisle's direction.

As they did that Eleazar took a step forward 

"Aro's witnesses ?" He asked Carlisle.

Right after he asked the blonde vampire made a small "aww" and spoke up with a mocking tone and a serious look.

"Still hoping they'll listen ?" The black haired one made a creepy look after his friend finished his sentence.

Aro's witnesses ? What ? 

Jacob didn't understand but he was sure of two things, one : this day wasn't getting any better and two : these two were creeping him out ! They were ruinning his day and he had a feeling that it wasn't going to end anytime soon.

*****

The night had fallen and all the vampires were gathered in the Cullen's house, that included the two romanians and Jacob who was sitting next to Bella and who couldn't keep his eyes off that blonde vampire, he had ended up learning that his name was Vladimir and that the other was named Stefan. He finally turned his attention back to Eleazar who was currently speaking.

"When Aro wants someone from a Coven, it's never long before evidence turns out proving that coven commited some crime." 

"So he's done this before ?" Bella asked.

"It happens so rarely, I never realised it was a pattern." Eleazar answered.

Jacob tensed up, so this was a pattern....just to kill ? Before he could even ask, Carlisle answered.

"Apparently he always forgives one person."

"That person always have a gift and is given a place within the guard." Eleazar continued.

"This is all about Alice, he has no one like her." Edward said understanding everything.

"Which is why she left" Bella confirmed.

"But why does he need witnesses ?" Emmett asked

"To spread the word that justice has been served, after he slaughters an entire coven." A vampire answered, Jacob didn't know his name but he wasn't a polite one.

Everyone fell silent, Jacob turned his to see that the two romanians were looking at each other in a serious but they quickly turned they're head back as Edward started speaking Jacob did the same.

"I know that I'm asking a lot, but it certainly won't only be about Alice when Aro will see all the gifted that are in this room : Benjamin, Zafrina, Kate, Bella even Renesmee might interest them. They're goal is power, acquisition, Carlisle won't ask you to fight but I will, for the sake of You're loved ones and the way you wanna live." 

Everyone fell silent again Jacob decided to get up and spoke up.

"The packs will fight. We've never been afraid of vampires" As he said that he noticed that Vladimir was looking at him, he looked back and Vladimir smiled at him and turned to Stefan as all the other vampires got up agreeing to stand to the Volturi for Renesmee.

"That didn't take much." Stefan gave him a approving look.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Edward finished.

The vampire that Jacob didn't know the name of walked up to Carlisle and told him "We'll see" Jacob, Bella and a lot of others were giving him a hard look as he was leaving the room. Jacob heard Bella sign, she must be preoccupied by all this, it would only be natural, Jacob put a hand on her shoulder as a sign of reasurance. The vampires were starting to talk to each other to turn the tensed ambiance to a normal evening ambiance and that's what it became.

After a couple of hours, Jacob was sitting alone and most vampires had gone to hunt only a few were left in the house, the wolf had talked to Bella mostly but still managed to Edward, it wasn't unplesant just..akward. He was lost in his thoughts when he noticed Renesmee walking in the living room up to the romanians who were standing in the middle of it. Jacob knew that they hadn't touch her yet but it looked the little girl found them interesting, in all honesty, Jacob did do he found them creepy but interesting. After a couple of seconds the little asked a question.

"Why is your skin paler than everyone else's ?"

They both gave her a surprised look and Bella tensed up, she probably thought it was a rude question but she seemed intrigued to know he answer, Jacob was too.

The romanians looked at the little girl and Vladimir crouched up to be at Renesmee's level, which wasn't very hard for him being short himself. He looked at her in the said in a gentle way.

"We sat still for too long and we starded to... turn to stone that is why our skin starded to turn even paler than it already was, young one." When he was done Renesmee looked even more interested.

"Why didn't you turn to stone ?" She asked innocently. Vladimir gave her an amused look.

"I don't think you're mother would like me to tell you that."

"Indeed she wouldn't, altough we wouldn't mind." Stefan said.

And with that Bella took Renesmee to bed, she gave the two vampires a hard look before leaving, that only left them and Jake in the room.

Jacob instantly felt akward. Vladimir crouched back up to stand face to face to Stefan and they started talking, Jacob felt alone and left out, even if he didn't even know them. He felt interested in them, they were intriguing to him it was the first time in his life that Jacob wanted to know more about vampires and he didn't even know why. Now he had two choices : Leave the room or talk to them, he took the second option but he would wait for the good opportunity. After some time, Jacob got up and walked up to them he spoke up with an uncomfortable but determined tone.

"I just wanted to introduce myself, I'm Jacob Black."

They both turned to him and grinned

"Ah yes, the little slow puppy." Vladimir said in a mocking and playful tone, Jacob was determined and decided to enter the game.

"You may be fast be you're hella short." They probably didn't expect a comeback for their grin got bigger, Stefan was next to speak.

"My little brother may be short but at least he does not smell like a wet dog." Jacob grinned and had a small laugh.

"Yeah you don't smell like wet dogs but you both smell old."

They both laughed and Jacob joined them, so these two were brothers huh ? After they laughed Vladimir landed out his hand.

"My name is Vladimir Dacia, you are the first wolf to have ever shaked my hand so be honoured." Jacob laughed and shook his hand

"I am then." He answered. Stefan too introduced himself.

"I am Stefan Dacia, you seem like a strange but interesting person Jacob Black."

"Oh, you can both call me Jake." He then shook Stefan's hand and they started talking. Jacob would have never thought that he would become friends with vampires, especially ones like Vladimir and Stefan. Little did he knew what importance they would have in his life in the future, especially Vladimir.

Bella was watching the scene from affar and wasn't very pleased, those two were bad news to her she felt like they were trouble and that Jacob should stay away but she wasn't going to talk to him now, it would be impolite.

"So, you two are brothers ?" Jacob asked "You don't look like each other at all."

"Well, yes we are." Vladimir answered.

"I am the older of the two, Vladimir is the little one both mentally and physically." Stefan finished

"**Frate ! **(Brother !)" Vladimir said in a displeased but amused tone, Sefan laughed and Jacob did too.

"What about you ? Do you have family" Stefan asked.

"Well, yeah, I do I have a father and two older sisters Rachel and Rebecca Black." Jacob answered.

"Oh, so you know the feeling of being the younger one." Vladimir said while giving looks at Stefan. Jacob had a small laugh as Stefan gently patted his brother's hair.

"Yeah I do, my sisters are nice but they never liked this place. Rebecca married a surfer and left with him to go live in Hawaii and Rachel is pretty eager to leave." Jacob had a sad look on his face as he said that.

"What about you ?" Vladimir asked softly.

Jacob was taken aback by the question, he had never thought about leaving...

"Well...La push is were I was born and Forks is my home I don't think I would ever be able to leave even if I wanted to. It's a small place, but I love it." As Jacob finished that sentence he noticed that the brothers had a melancolic look on their face, maybe they missed Romania ? Their covenmates ? Jacob didn't know if he should ask but he didn't have time to anyway, it was getting really late and he needed to be at La Push tomorrow to see Sam, the sooner the better.

"I gotta go, but we'll talk again right ?"

They both forced themselves to give Jacob a smile and nodded.

"Of course Jake, have a nice evening." Stefan said.

Jacob told them goodbye and left, the brothers were left alone. Vladimir gave Stefan a sad look and leaned his head against his brother's shoulder, Stefan responded by caressing his little brother's arm. It has been such a long time since they had someone to talk to, besides one another it felt good. The brothers stayed like this almost the whole evening before they finally went to hunt.

*****

Jacob reached his house after a long time of walking, he didn't bother transforming into a wolf to get there. As he entered the house he noticed that his father wasn't sleeping.

"Hi dad."

"Hi Jake, how did it go ? You know, with all the cold ones." Billy asked

"To my surprise some of them are......interesting." Jacob went to bed leaving his father in the mystery, he saw he had an interrogating look on his face as Jacob went to his bed.

Jacob was sorrounded by toughts, mostly of the romanians they were a mystery to him and he liked that, he looked foward to unravel them.

After a couple of minutes, Jacob quickly fell asleep, ending the first chapter of his story.

**Twilight Jacob's Story Part 1 : Red Moon**


	2. The White Rose In Winter

Jacob awoke and groaned as the light illuminated his closed eyes as the sun filled his room, he had forgotten to close the curtains yesterday. After a good 20 minutes of groanning at the sun for waking him up too soon, he pulled himself up to sit on his bed and got up. He putted on jeans followed by a black shirt and a deep brown leather jacket and he walked lazyly to the kitchen and saw his dad eating his breakfast.

"Hi dad" Jacob said with a sleepy look on his face.

"Hi Jake, take your plate and eat son" Billy said as he pointed to a plate full of beacon and eggs. Jacob walked to the plate, took it, sat down and started eating. Jake ate extremly slowly because he was was sooooo excited to start this wonderful day of his wonderful life by talking to Sam ! As the breakfast went on, Sam slowly left Jacob's stubborn mind because he started noticing his father acting strangly he made, weird faces as he sniffed the air but not distguted faces more like, interrogating faces.

"Are you okay dad ?" Jake asked.

Billy looked up to meet his son's eyes while frowning slightly.

"To tell you the truth Jake, you smell weird"

Jake made an offended face and was about to protest but Billy quickly continued before he could respond.

"It's not that you smell bad but, you smell different"

Jacob made a weird face.

"What do you mean ?"

Billy looked for his words.

"What I mean son....is that you still have your own scent but it's mixed up with another strange smell that is very slightly pickable but it's still there" As Billy finished, Jacob wondered as he sniffed himself

"You really can't tell what it is ?"

Billy sniffed the air as he tried to put a name on his son's weird scent.

"I don't know...you smell like....snow ? Or maybe like the smell of the air when winter is here"

_Seriously ? _The wolf thought with a matching face going with the thought.

"Well dad, it's winter and snow is gonna stick to the ground soon" Jake said with an offended face. Billy noticed that.

"Yes but **you **shouldn't smell like it, son"

Jake was about to protest once more but suddenly, he remembered, Sam ! He had to go talk to him now if he wanted this over before the end of the day ! He quickly got up.

"Where are you going Jake ?"

"I need to go see Sam, I need to talk to him !" Jacob quickly left the house to go find Sam, he would provably be at Emily's right now. As he left he tried to figure out the best way to tell Sam that way too many bloodsuckers were currently in the Cullen's house. Sam probably had already sent the multiple different scent that had started sorrounding his lands, since many younger quileutes noticed it, it would only make sense. He walked towards Emily's with unsureness, after all, the last time he saw the other wolves (besides Sam, Embry and Quil) they had fought against the Cullens but since Carlisle, Esme and Emmett came back just in time Sam and his pack had to leave in retreat after a good fight and after some days Sam came back to make peace and Embry and Quil became part of his pack but he was pretty sure that the other wolves, especially Paul, wouldn't welcome with open arms but he had to go.

_For Bella I guess...._He thought.

*****

Jacob ended up reaching Emily's house, he tensed up as he could smell many wolves in the house, of course it was their hanging out place. The wolves tensed up too as Jake got closer. As he reached the front of the house Paul, Jared and Sam barged out of the door with wide angry eyes, that startled him and he tensed up even more than before, he didn't think it would turn into a fight right at the start ! Suddenly he noticed the boys eyes turning from anger to wonder a bit afterwards Quil and Embry also got out of the house but more calmly and...not angry ? 

"Jacob ? We thought.....what are you doing here ?!" Of course that pleseant and welcomming tone was Paul, as kind as he can be ! 

Jacob signed _The old Uley pack back together !_ He thought.

"Hi to you too guys you're nice as always" He said.

"We apologize we didn't think it was you Jake" Sam said, he still called him Jake for some reason.

"Who else could it be ? You smelled me didn't you ?" Jacob asked bit annoyed.

"Well excuse you for smelling different !" Paul. again.

"What ? You also think I smell like snow ?"

All the boys gave him a weird look, that's what his father told him why would it be different with them ?

"That's not how I would describe it Jake" This time it was Quil that had answered

"Ok ? How would you describe it then ?" They all searched for their words.

Jacob started to think this was ridiculous he shouldn't even bother thinking about this."You know what ? Whatever I came here for more important reasons than what parfum you all think I use" Quil and Embry looked at him, completely understanding what he was talking about, they were in his pack so they already knew about the situation and had accepted it."Sam I need to talk to you, alpha to alpha" He said looking at Jared and Paul."Leave" He said to them, knowing that Quil and Embry would without being asked. Jared spoke up."I just have this feeling that is has everything to do with all the vampires that are way too close to our territory" _Shit..._ "Even if it did, it's Sam I wanna talk to" Jacob said even more annoyed." So, leave !" He finished."You can wish" Paul said. This was starting to get on Jacob's nerves, he wanted this over with to go back to Cullen's house to report the answer and then leave as soon as possible but he got a feeling the like Paul said he could dream....."Guys it's okay, leave now" _Dear god Sam, you are a savior. _Jacob tought.

Paul and Jared gave Sam a look before their went to him, they left soon followed by Quil and Embry who way calmer about this and the other two. Jake and Paul's eyes met, they were giving each other nasty looks Jake couldn't believe this guy was the guy who imprinted on Rachel it's sad 'cause they use to get along, now they would jump at each other's throat if they could.

"Come in, Emily is not here right now"

Jacob's eyes left Paul to go to Sam, he nodded and followed Sam inside the house. 

As he entered the house he gave a look around, it hadn't changed even a bit. Sam sat down in the chair that at the end of the table sorrounding the table and lifted his to point with his hand another chair to tell Jake to sit down. Jacob sat in the chair that was closest to Sam on the right side of the table, there was a long pause before Sam spoke up."I know why you're here" He said, Jake gave him a look and said " Yeah, I know, your the one who gave the Cullens little fortune teller's letter of course you knew what's going on." He lowered his eyes to look at his feet.

"You want my pack's help against the danger coming" Sam said.

"No, Bella and the Cullen want your help" Jake fastly answered." But yeah, they need you" Sam looked down and thought. Jake doesn't think he'll agree, why would he ? There's abseloutly no reason for to say yes and besides-

"Fine"

Jacob looked up surprise and said "Wait, really ?" Sam responded with "Well..yeah I do owe 'em this at least" Wait was Sam showing regret for trying to kill Renesme, that would be a first. Jacob looked at Sam, still surprised and lifted his shoulder as he breathed and then-

"Ok ? I'll go tell Bella the news ?" 

Jake got up and was about to leave as Sam called out to him " Jake !" 

"Yeah ?" 

"You know that thing with the smell ?" 

_Not this again._

"Yeah ?" He asked with a _I'm tired of this shit_ tone.

"Well you smell like a rose" Jake gave him a weird look "Ok thanks" He officially left.

_So first I smell like snow now I smell like a rose, that's great ! _ _Guess I just have to go see Bella and then my day is finally over..._ and so he headed to the Cullen's house.

*****

Jake ended up reaching the house, he was once again overwelmed by the smell of the multiple vampires currently "invading" the house. He hesitated to walk in, of course he eventually did and when he entered, he could see all the vampires talking to each and one another, everyone was there. He kinda felt overpowered by the smell and all the bloodsuckers made his natural instinct go nuts but he had to get pass them to find Bella, he could smell her upstairs luckily, the stairs were close he went straight for them. As he climed up the stairs he could hear small laughters and eventually he saw Edward, Bella and Renesme laughing and having a nice family moment, they were hugging and kissing each other. Jacob felt sad but also angry, he fastly walked down the stairs and got outside it was a miracle that no one noticed him.

Outside he kicked three or four times in a tree and walked deeper in the forest, he didn't know what stopped him from turnning into a wolf right now his sadness maybe ?

He ended reaching a certain part of the forest he walked up to a tree and sat down besides it now he realized, he wasn't truly over Bella he still had feelings for her, he truly wanted her to be the one. Bella was perfect, beautiful fragile but with her own feist and he was so sure that she would choose him over Edward and when Bella fell pregnant it was the start of his downfall. Everything that happened just prooved to him that he would never be able to have Bella and frustraded him, he nearly killed Renesme when she was just a baby when Bella died, he couldn't believe himself when he stopped himself from doing the unthinkable and then Bella became a vampire. That is exactly when he knew he would suffer the most, Bella had officially become Edward's, Edward had officially become Bella's and they had a daughter what more to ask for ?

_I will never find love again, I will never love anyone as much as I loved Bella...._

_ **...Oh was I so wrong....** _

As he continued to lament he started earring wierd grunts coming from farther into the woods, he tried to ignore it but his curiosity took over and he decided to find the source of those voices.

As he advanced into the forest the voices became clearer and clearer, he ended up reaching and what he saw would finally bring a smile on his face. It was Vladimir and Stefan fighting in a friendly way, he had completely forgotten about them ! They were laughing and trying to pin each other using well thought technics, it was probably some sort of "brotherly training". Eventually, Vladimir did end up pinning Stefan to the grown, he had a small laughter.

"I won again, brother" Vladimir said as continued to pin Stefan.

"Yes, yes now get up" Stefan said with a small grin. Vladimir got up, keeping his smile and Stefan did the same.

"So, how much is it for me ?" Vladimir asked 

"Five I believe and ten for me if I'm not wrong" Stefan answered, almost viciously, with a satisfied smile on his face. Vladimir turned to Stefan with a _how dare you _? Expression on his face.

"Why you liar ! I won most of these and you know it !" He wasn't truly offended but he gave a small hit with his hand to his brother's shoulder, Stefan laughed at the reaction. "Again ?" He asked.

"Yes, but first" Vladimir lifted his arm to point to the tree Jacob was behind of. "Get out of your hiding place Jacob, you know we don't bite" Jacob came out of behind the tree and laughed at the ironie of what the blond romanian had just said.

"I already told you to call me Jake" He said with a big smile showing his wolf canine."You guys are training ?" He asked.

"I think you may call it like that, would you like to join" Stefan asked. Jacob thought about it.

"Well, yeah why not ?" Jake was about transform until Vladimir stopped him."As a human, let me see what a wolf is able to do in human form will you ?" He said. Jake looked at him and just couldn't resist saying that it was okay. 

"I don't mind but, I'll never be able to beat you guys as a human" He said.

"Oh that is not what he is asking of you" Stefan told him which caused Jacob to give him an interrogating look."He wants you to try and catch us using a strategy" He finished.

"Yes, that is exactly what I want" Vladimir said with an exited tone. To be honest it made Jake exited too, he did want to try.

"Yeah ok, I like challenges.So you guys are gonna run around and I have to catch one of you ?" He asked "Exactly" They both answered.

The two brothers viciously smiled and prepared themselves to start running while Jacob wondered how to put at least one of them to disadvantage considering their sight, earring, strenght, speed, smell and sixth sense for danger.

"Ready puppy ?" Asked Vladimir in his thick accent.

"Yeah !" He answered and then the brothers started running. Normally he would be able to see them but right now he's human so it's not an option.

Suddenly one them slightly hit the wolf on the shoulder, so this is how it feels when a human is against a vampire it really isn't a pleasant situation. The next hit made him fly around and hit the grown, he let out a grunt, even if he wasn't in his wolf form he could tell these two were way faster than other vampires, how was he suppose to catch even one ?! 

He suffered from many hits and hit the grown many times before he finally had an idea, he just needed the right hit, luck and good acting skills. After many others, the right one finally came it was so hard that it made him fly and slam hard into a tree were he pretended to faint and the next series of events went exactly as he planned. The two romanians stopped running and looked at Jacob.

"Aw Vladimir, your exitment got the better of you. You hit the poor puppy too hard" Stefan said to his brother while Jacob thought _Wow you are so worried. _"It does look like I did" The younger brother got closer to check his state and as he was reaching Jacob grabbed his wrist, pulled him and pinned him below him as he held both of the blond's hands on top of his head.

"Yes ! I won ! Got ya !" Jacob exclaimed in victory as Vladimir and Stefan were still shocked that he did outsmart them. 

During his moment of victory Jacob could smell Vladimir's scent _He smells like....a..a white rose and bit like winter...oh wait. _His thoughts were interrupted as Vladimir started struggling beneath him he ended breaking free and kicked Jacob away. He hit the grown once again.

"Oh my ! I didn't hit you too hard did I ?!" The blond accually sounded slightly worried.

"Huh...no but... hey ! It was you !" Jake said finally understanding without truly understanding. Vladimir asked.

"What do you ..." 

"...mean by that ?" Stefan finished his brother's sentence.

"The whole day I've been told I smelled like a white rose and snow and that is exactly what you smell like !" Jacob answered and heard Stefan laugh.

"Oh my how funny, my brother has been smelling like both a wet dog and cinnamon and that...." 

"....is exactly how you smell like" Vladimir finished.

Jacob still wondered "Why would have each other's smell ? Is it because we shook hands ?" He suggested.

"I don't think that is it, you shook my brother's hand too" Vladimir said as he got up and whipped the dirt off his black clothes"and you don't smell like him at all" he finished.

"Ok yeah, that's true" Jake did still wonder why Vladimir and him smelled like each other.

"Well I am satisfied with this, shall we go back brother ?" The older asked the younger.

"Yes brother, I am also satisfied. Will you walk with us Jake ?" Vladimir asked Jacob.

"Well I do need to go to the Cullens so, yeah" He answered and they started walking with Vladimir in the middle, Stefan at the left and Jacob at the right.

After a good five minutes of silent walking, someone finally spoke up "Why do you smell like cinnamon Jake ?" Jacob looked at his side to see Vladimir looking at him. "My mom use to smell like cinnamon all the time, I guess it comes from her. Why do you smell like a white rose in winter Vladimir ?" Vladimir smiled at him before answering."You can call me Vlad and for the white rose you just have to look at me" Jacob looked ashy blond hair, almost white, paper white skin and a vampire. _Yes he's abseloutely a white rose._

"Yeah ok, and for the winter part ?" He asked.

"My brother was born on _Crăciun" _Stefan said.

"On what ?" Jake wondered.

"Christmas" Vladimir answered.

"Ooh so you're birthday is on christmas, it's coming up isn't it ?" Jake said "Indeed it is" The blond answered. Vladimir and Stefan were the only people who managed to make him smile in two days so, of course Vlad deserved one of Jacob Black's homemade gifts, he was really inspired to make him a necklace or earring.

They ended up reaching the Cullens house but they all noticed that the ambiance and that was around the house were everything but good. Vladimir and Stefan tensed up something was wrong....Jake smelled wolves in the house so it was understanable. It was probably Sam, Jared and Paul coming coming to clarify things.

He really shouldn't enter the house with Vlad and Stefan with him, Paul would certainly make a scene but after a small while, the three wolves got out of the house and saw Jake with two vampires that neither of them knew.

_Okay, I am officially cursed !_

**Twilight Red Moon : Jacob's Story Part 1 **


	3. Thorns, Beauty and Gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY Y'ALL I'M BACK YEAH !!!!!!! With a short chapter, but that's only because I want the next one to be way longer than the first ones and I had to finish this one quickly. So, sorry for any grammar mistakes and good read.

Sam, Jared and Paul just had a meeting with Carlisle, Bella and Edward, which were the only ones in the house with Renesmee at the current moment and finally, when everyone was on the same page, the three wolves went out of the house to find Jacob Black walking towards the very same house with two vampires they had never seen before. Jacob being with too vampires wasn't what set them on edge, it was the fact that the vampires had pinkish red eyes and that meant that they were feasting on the warm blood of humans. Paul was outraged, he couldn't believe his eyes, he never thought Jacob would hang around with what was true monsters to him, he didn't mind Jacob hanging out with the Cullens because they were good people, he had learned that, but these two vampires clearly had a thirst human blood and of course, he knew he would have to stand these kind of vampires during the meeting to save the little Cullen girl's life, but he could not stand Jacob being friends with these kind of vampires, he was his step brother after all, even if doesn't want to call him that. Honestly, at the moment, he was seeing red.

"What the hell Jacob ?!" He said.

Jacob had completely seen this outburst coming and saw Vladimir and Stefan tense up at it, but that was only their natural vampire instinct warning them of the presence of the three wolves in front of them, they could sense the intense anger that was flooding out of Paul at the moment, but, they did not feel worried or threatened. Jacob, on his side, felt worried and threatened. His relationship with Paul had been dropping hard since the "Bella is pregnant" situation, Jacob had managed to forgive Sam's pack for their action, but the only one who he still was on "good" terms with was Sam and it was mainly because Sam is an alpha, they needed to get along for the safety of everyone. Jared was...okay he didn't old any grudge against Jake and Jake held no grudge against him but still, they weren't buddies. Paul is a whole different story, he never forgave Jake for lying to him about killing Renesmee and he was enraged that he took the vampires side instead of the side of his own kind and them being step brothers did not help. Jacob knew that if Paul saw him with Vladimir and Stefan he would be angry, however, Jacob did not want to get into a fight with the bad tempered boy so, this time, he would settle things calmly.....yeah, let's see how that turns out..

"What Paul ?" Jacob asked, fully knowing what Paul had meant.

"Don't "What ?" me ! You know what I mean ! Since when do you hang out with vampires ?!"

Jacob tried to answer in the most calm way possible... "I hang out with vampires all the god damn time you hot headed bastard !"...and failed miserably.

Paul's face turned from slight pink to red in an instant, he walked down the stairs of the Cullens house as the other two failed to stop him, after all, no one ever manages to calm Paul down without a fight, not even Sam. He walked towards Jacob and stopped a very few inch away from his face and said.

"I meant **real** vampires, vicious **red-eyed creatures** who feast on humans." He said in threatening tone while pointing at Vladimir and Stefan which the two vampires did not like. They did not like people insulting them and pointing at them at the same time, truly, they hated it. However, Paul and Jacob did not notice the brothers growing angry, instead, they continued their childish outburst.

"Since when do you care who I hang out with ?"

"YOU HANG OUT WITH FUCKING VAMPIRES !!"

"SO FUCKING WHAT ?"

The screaming and bashing continued on and on for a good thirty minutes, Jared and Sam were growing tired of this, as for the Romanians, they stopped caring for Jacob and Sam's conversation weren't even about them anymore, it became an insult and who's the worst out of the two of us contest. To be honest, this little fight was getting more and more ridiculous by the second. 

Jared and Sam didn't bother to listen anymore and the Romanians were trying their best to be patient...even if it wasn't that simple when you're a 3000 years old vampire and that two teens were fighting like 5 years old in front of you. The fight lasted another ten minutes before someone finally decided that it was enough. Vladimir stepped closer to the two wolves with a gentle smile on his face and putted a hand on Jacob's shoulder which immediatly made Jacob's tension go down, everyone looked at the blond Romanian as he spoke up with his thick accent.

"Listen now you two." He started. "You two have been speaking nonsense for a good forty minutes now, I personally am growing tired of it and I think it should come to an end."

As he spoke, Jacob couldn't help but look at the hand that was still on his shoulder. Vladimir's hand looked so delicate, Vladimir looked so delicate, no, even more than that, he looked pure and that was thanks to his ashy blond hair and complete white skin but yet again, he also had devilish features thanks to his mezmerizing pinkish red irises, his sharp teeth and black clothes. Jacob didn't notice until now how much Vlad looked like a demonic angel, he would like to see what he would be like shimmering like a diamond in the sun. His cold delicate hand made the heat of anger all around Jacob cool down and it made him feel relieved. Honestly, his appearance fitted his scent perfectly, his elegant form and his white colored features completely reflected the white rose blooming in the snow of winter, yeah, Jacob hadn't noticed until now, but Vladimir was extremely attractive, beautiful, perfect just like...no, even more than Bella.... Wait but, why did he- The alpha's thoughts were interrupted when he heard another voice rise up after Valdimir's small speech, it was Sam's voice.

"He's right Paul, that's enough, we've wasted enough time here, come on." _Like I said before Sam you're a goddamn savior. _Jacob thought. _And of course, you too Vladimir._

Paul did not look less angry, on the contrary, he looked even more angry than before, but even if he hated to admit it, Sam was right, it was enough. So, his gaze left Jacob and went on Vladimir instead, he made eye contact with the Romanian and he with the way that the vampire looked at him he was sure of one thing, he did not like that blondie. Paul signed out of frustration and was about to go back to Jared and Paul, but suddenly, a small smell came to meet his nose. The smell was...good, it smelled like what Jacob had smelled this morning : a rose, no, a white rose but it also smelled like snow....where did it come from ? Jacob ? No, no that's not it, it was coming from the blond dracula, but that wasn't all ! That blondie also smelled like cinnamon, which was Jacob's scent, why the hell did this vampire smell like Jacob !? And why did Jacob smell like him ?! That was what Paul thought before brutally grabbing the blond Romanian's shoulder to scream at him.

**"WHY THE HELL IS YOUR SMELL ALL OVER JACOB ?!! AND WHY DO YOU SMELL LIKE CINNAMON ?!!!!!! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU ????!!**

Vladimir was seriously taken aback, Jared, Sam and Jacob were quite shocked by Paul's sudden extreme change of mood and Stefan's protective big brother instinct was about to get the best of him. Vladimir REALLY did not like being touched without consent, this was one of the worst violations of personal space for him, he HATED to be touched like that. Vladimir gave Paul a hateful look before pushing him without any kind of mercy.

"DO NOT TOUCH ME YOU SAVAGE !" He harshly shouted.

The push Vladimir gave Paul was so strong that it made Paul hit the ground at least 3 meters away from him, it also shocked pretty much everyone around except for Stefan who was completely aware of his little brother's impressive strength, but that, is another story for an another time. Jacob, who had never experienced an angry Vladimir yet, couldn't help but grin as the small vampire defended himself against the big angry brute that Paul was acting like. He really didn't like it when Paul touched the blond Romanian, so when this idiot was pushed back Jacob couldn't help but feel amused and proud as he saw Paul land on the ground with the most dumbfounded expression he had ever seen in his life. However, Sam and Jared did not feel the same. Both of them completely knew that Paul absolutly deserved that push but they also knew that he would not let this go and would transform at any minute now. So, when they saw Paul get up and get redder and redder, they quickly stepped in. 

Paul was furious at the blond, he wanted to tear his head from his body but Jared and Sam came to stop and his anger only grew as they restrained him. He was so blinded by his hatred that he didn't even hear Sam speaking up.

"Jacob I take full responsability for this I'm sorry" He looked at the brothers and said. "I'm sorry." 

Then, the wolves left, it took quite a while for Vladimir and Stefan to calm down, but they eventually did. Jacob could feel the brothers calm down and as soon as they did, he gently grabbed Vladimir's shoulders.

"Are you ok ? I'm so sorry he's such an idiot" He said.

Vladimir looked at him and to his own surprise, Jacob's touch did not bother him, actually, it made him feel safe and warm...it has been a long time since someone touched him in such a protective and kind way, it was very...calming. He found Jacob to be quite handsome boy, his black hair and tanned skin were very different from his own features, not to mention his clearly built up body, compared to the wolf he must look very small and frail. Honestly, he would never say it out loud but the wolf was very attractive and he felt the need to be close to him...He chased these thoughts away when he saw his brother give him a weird look, he must have stared at the wolf for too long so, he answered the his question with a gentle smile.

"I was not harmed and I am completely aware that it was not your fault Jake, do not worry about it."

Jacob smiled and letted Vladimir go, he turned to Stefan and said.

"I'm so sorry !"

Stefan had a small laugh and put a hand on Jacob's shoulder to show him that no harm was done. Jacob smiled brightly but he suddenly decided that it was really late and he really should be getting back home.

"Ok ! Everyone's fine ! Great ! I really gotta go ok ? Bye ! See ya guys ! He quickly left as the two vampires quickly said **La revedere !**** (Goodbye !) **as they both laughed at the wolf's panicked child tone.

*****

Jacob ran for a couple of minutes until he was half way to his house, he decided to start walking to think about what just happened. He just completely overreacted, he honestly wanted to stay with the brothers but..he got nervous about it and....ran off...he felt so weird about it all, Vladimir made him feel so weird. The blond vampire made him feel so nervous and yet...so comfortable and he was so..so...badass ! The way he stood up to Paul was amazing and he looked so cool while doing it too ! Paul's face was priceless ! He had to do something for him in exchange of that most pleasant spectacle...then he remembered, Vladimir's birthday was coming up...christmas.. that's two days away ! He decided ! He was going to make the most beautiful gift he had ever made ! Not just using wood but real jewelry material ! It was a bit much but he really wanted to do it but....what should he make ? An earring ? No, he didn't know if Vladimir's ears were pierced and they probably weren't...a bracelet ? No...Oh ! Yes..yes ! He knew exactly what to do ! It would fit the vampire perfectly ! He knew it was late at night but he was sure that some stores were still opened, he needed to buy his material to make his gift.

He rushed to the best shops he knew and bought what he needed, it was way more expensive than he expected but it was for a special gift. He didn't know why he wanted to make such big efforts for the blond Romanian but he really wanted to.

After buying all that he needed he went back to his house.

*****

Jacob reached his house after a couple of minutes, he was getting tired by all the running he had to do today, it was probably midnight midnight at the current moment.

_All those efforts for someone I barely know. _He thought.

As he reached the door of his house, he signed as he opened it with in a lazy way. When he entered the house, he was surprised that his father didn't greet him.._. oh...he must be sleeping. _By the way, he should really be sleeping too, he had to go to the Cullens the whole day tomorrow to discuss strategy and after that, he would have a whole day to make the gift and then he'll be able to give it to Vladimir on christmas evening. The Cullens were having a party with their allies, but Bella, Edward ,Renesmee and the Clearwaters were going to pass their christmas eeve at Charlie's and he hated to admit it, but it was the perfect occasion for him to have fun without thinking about Bella...yeah, it was a perfect plan and he hoped it would work out, he really needed it.

When he was done with all the thinking, he undressed and went to bed. For once in a very long time, he felt excited for Christmas.

**Twilight Jacob's Story Part 1 : Red Moon**


	4. The Flower Of Realisation Blooms

The rays of the sun did not hit Jacob's curtain when he woke up in fact, the sun wasn't even up yet. It was about 6 in the morning at the current moment. Jacob groaned loudly as he forced himself to wake up. He rolled around multiple times in his bed before he accepted his fate and sat on the bed to wake up his mind and body. He slowly opened his eyes and saw nothing but pitch black so, he turn on a small light that was close to his bed, the light slightly blinded him but at least he could now see a bit better. He gazed around his room and saw the small, but full, bag he bought yesterday to make Vladimir's gift, to be honest he was very excited to make the gift, it was going to be the first time he would ever make a jewel made of glass, he gave that a thought and then realized that he didn't really have the time to think about that so, he got up, putted on some casual clothes and finally went to eat with his father who was a morning person.

Billy had been meaning to talk to his son yesterday, but Jacob came home late and he had fallen asleep before they could even talk. Billy had noticed his son sadness and wanted to help him but recently Jacob started smiling more and he looked lost in his thoughts when he came home, but the thing that Billy noticed most was the strange scent that was fluttering around Jacob's cinnamon scent. The scent was not bad, actually it was a very fresh smell but it was...invading, it reminded Billy of the way vampires scent invaded in nostrils. The smell of a vampire was always good and smelled extremely attractive to humans, but to werewolves the smell was extremely invading, not bad ! Invading. This was exactly the kind of smell that was mixing with Jacob's natural cinnamon scent and it smelled...very good, but the problem was that it probably was a vampire's smell ! And it clearly wasn't Bella ! She smelled like a red rose ! That's he wanted to talk about with his son, he knew that Jacob was hanging out with many vampires but.... maybe there was one who he hanged out with more..? Or maybe they fought ? Or maybe..nothing happened ? He didn't know and all the questions he had, he needed to ask, so when he saw Jacob come out of his room ready to eat, he knew he was going to ask all of his questions this morning and starting with : 

"How are you Jake"

"Tired." The young alpha answered, he sat down and started eating.

"Jacob, there's something I need to talk about with you." He said, Jacob stopped eating and looked at his father. " What is it ?"

Billy looked at his son for a couple of seconds, Jacob always looked very confident, even when he's sleepy, Billy would know instantly if something was wrong. Jacob looked completly fine but would it last after his affirmation ?

"The small scent I smelled around you completly mixed with yours Jacob, and I know that it's a vampire's scent." Jacob's confidence dropped ten feet under the floor and now he looked confused, panicked and taken aback. Billy looked at his son and signed before asking his question.

"Who's scent is this Jacob ?"

Jacob absolutly ignored the question, finished eating, quickly got up and ran for the door. " Bye dad I have a meeting !"

Billy followed Jacob outside and tried to stop him..."JAKE ! JACOB !"...and failed miserably, like father like son ! Jacob was already away on his motorcycle before he even was able to call out to his him. Billy looked at the ground and felt like his son was going to get into real big trouble and that he wasn't going to get out of it anytime soon...truly his son's life was going to be even more of a mess that it already was....he was sadly sure of that..

*****

Jacob got on his motorcycle as fast as he could when he heard his father calling out, he really did not want to answer the question his father asked, firstly, because it implied telling him about Vladimir and secondly, because he didn't know half of the answer ! Of course he knew that the scent was Vladimir's but he didn't know why it mixed with his...it certainly wasn't because he shook his hand because he also shook Stefan's hand and it can't be because he tackled him to the ground because he smelled like him before that ! Maybe...Vladimir's scent was just powerful ? No....Vladimir was powerful but his scent didn't mix with the other vampires, except for Stefan but they passed 3000 years together it doesn't count. What other reasons could their be_ ? _Jacob asked himself that question halfway to the Cullen's house until he remembered a small detail that made him feel stressed, extremely stressed : The smell of a werewolf's imprinted mixed with the imprinter, which is the werewolf. NO ! No ! No ! No ! That is not possible ! Jacob didn't imprint on Vladimir ! Well...the blond Romanian was very attractive..NO! Nononononononononono ! He would have known immediatly if he had imprinted on Vladimir, imprinting usually happened the very first time you looked into someone's eyes, as young or as old as they may be ! Did...did the imprinting take more time because Vladimir was a vampire..? Because the imprinting was going against his own instincts..? He..honestly didn't know.

He quickly arrived to the Cullen's house, got off his motorcycle and proceeded to panic, were the Romanians in the house ? Yes, yes they were...he could smell them....awww he really didn't want to see them right now ! Argh ! How many vampires were in the house ? The Romanians...,Bella, Edward, Carlisle, Emmett and that's it....Esme and Blondie were probably taking care of Renesmee elsewhere. Carlisle had told Jake to come today for he wanted to talk about the werewolves position in the battle and he also said he wanted to discuss the different outcomes of the meeting with the Volturi, he was only going to talk to Bella, Edward and Carlisle he didn't have to talk to the Romanians, he didn't know why Emmett was here but...whatever. He took one moment to calm down before he finally went in the house.

As he entered the house, he quickly noticed Emmett but that's not weird, what's weird is the fact the he was having a conversation with the Romanian brothers and that conversation was...pretty one-sided. Accually it pretty much looked like Emmett was pestering the Romanians, they looked extremely annoyed, so annoyed that Jake couldn't help but find the situation extremly funny. Jacob pretty much knew Emmett by now, he knew that he knew that he loved messing around with people and the prideful Romanians were the perfect target, Jake couldn't resist the temptation of listenning this amazing conversation, so he did but of course he stayed hidden

"So, can I call you Vlad ?" The bulky vampire asked.

"No." Quickly answered the blond vampire.

"Vladia ?"

"No."

"Blondie ?"

Vladimir's face when he heard the nickname was priceless ! He slowly turned around to look at Emmett in the eyes.

"No !"

Emmett's smile went bigger as a brilliant nickname idea came to his mind.

"Oh ! I know ! I'll call you two Dracula 1..." He said as he pointed at Vlad. "....and Dracula 2 !" He finished while looking at Stefan.

Both of the Brother's expression dropped, they clearly had both given up on life and it's all thanks to the great Emmett Cullen ! Jacob couldn't help with let out a laugh, Dracula 1 and 2 fitted the brothers perfectly ! He quickly stopped when he saw that the three vampires were looking at him, Emmett was smiling, Stefan had was surprised and Vladimir had a soft look on his eyes but didn't smile. Jacob's eyes met Vladimir's and the alpha could feel the blood in his cheeks flooding, he quickly looked away and went up the stairs, leaving the three vampires alone.

When he reached the end of the stairs, he noticed that his hosts were waiting for him. Bella, Edward and Carlisle all turned their heads in Jacob's direction the second they had heard him arrived. Jacob's eyes met Bella's and he immediatly feel incomfortable, he ignored the weird feeling and walked up to a chair that was facing both Carlisle and Bella and that was beside Edward's sit, he wasn't extremly comfortable sitting besides Edward but to him it was better than Bella at the current moment. Carlisle looked at Jacob with understanding and caring eyes, he knew it was hard for the wolf to be so close to his son and daughter but he also knew that they needed to get over it someday afterall, Bella and Jake were suppose to be friends. Carlisle decided to put an end to the silence and spoke up.

"So, Jacob, you why your here ?" He asked kindly.

"Yeah, to discuss strategy, but can I know why Emmett is trying to destroy the Romanians minds ?" 

Edward letted out a laugh and a smile.

"You know Emmett by now" He said still smiling.

Jacob smiled back...for once.

"So, yes you are right, I wanted to discuss the different scenarios, so, let us start..Edward"

"Firstly, we're gonna try to solve things with the Volturis peacefully but if it comes to a fight, Jane and Alec are going to target me first because I can read their thoughts." Edward said.

"And if that happens, I'll protect Edward with my shield." Bella added.

Jacob nodded before continuing the discussion with a question.

"If it comes to a battle, what will happen with Renesmee ?" 

The three vampires looked at each other before nodding and turning their heads towards Jacob.

"Yes, about that, we wanted your permission." Carlisle said.

"My permission ?" The wolf wondered.

"Yes. Here's our plan : If the Volturi attacks we wanted to get Renesmee to safety." Bella explained. "So we decided that it would be best if we putted her on a werewolf's back so he could run her to safety." She finished. Jacob listened carefully and thought it was an idea that could work, but they needed a fast werewolf that controlled his movements but...

"I imagine that you guys already someone in mind." He said.

"Yes, it is Seth." Carlisle answered.

Jacob thought for a second and it indeed found it to be the best option, Seth was fast and it would put him far away from the battlefield which would make Jacob feel calmer, he honestly didn't want to see Seth's neck being cracked by some bloodsucker.

"I think that's really the best option." He answered.

Carlisle smiled.

"Alright now, let us continue."

They explored every point there was, the positions, the scenarios, everyone's strengths and weaknesses and more ! Jacob's position was right in front of the Romanians, besides Bella, Edward and Renesmee, Jacob wasn't that comfortable about standing besides them again but he was glad he was standing in front fo the brothers, if anything happened, he wanted to protect them first. That's how he felt, even if it was weird for him. Once they had finished, it was the evening, Jacob got up to leave and finally start Vladimir's special gift...aaaand facing his father..damn it !

"Goodbye Jacob, have a good evening and I hope to see you on christmas eve." Carlisle said.

"You can count on it." The wolf answered.

"See you, Jake." Bella said.

"Run back home dog." Edward said with a smile.

Jacob looked at him and answered.

"Count on that too, Bat !" Jacob smiled like Edward and went down the stairs.

Before he reached the bottom of the stairs, he saw Vladimir and Stefan discussing at the bottom of it...he wasn't sure if he should talk to them...could it really be possible that he imprinted on the youngest of the two ? Well...Vladimir was very beautiful, attractive, he had hypnotizing pink eyes, soft blond hair and he was just soo perfect... wait what ? No ! He can't have imprinted on a vampire ! It went against every fiber of his werewolf being ! But...it didn't go against his human side... In all honesty what truly interested him about the Romanians and mostly Vladimir wasn't just the younger brother's looks, it was their personnality. Both of the brothers had this prideful and confident smile on their face it was almost..prince like..were the two of them princes before ? The only times he didn't see this vicious smile on their face were last night with Paul and today when they were talking to Emmett but that was more funny than anything. Another thing that made them so mysterious was the fact that even if Jacob barely knew them, he truly wanted to stand by their side, he wanted to protect them and to be their for them if they needed...honestly he says them but the only one he truly thinks about is Vladimir. Of course, he liked Stefan but Vladimir seemed so..special, it was kind of a natural attraction....just like imprintin-AAAAARRRRRRRGH !!! He can't have imprinted on Vladimir ! He CAN'T ! He pushed every thought he had away and decided to concentrate on the gift he wanted to make he'll think about the other thing later....or maybe he'll find many other excuses to never EVER think about it again !

He quickly descended the stairs and quickly went past the Romanians who both gave him a surprised look before one of them decided to call out to him.

"Hello Jacob !" It was obviously the one he might have UNCONCIOUSLY imprinted on. He turned around and forced the nicest smile to appear on his face, he didn't open his eyes though, he didn't want to stair into Vladimir's eyes and space out all the way to the moon.

"Hey guys..sorry I have a really big project to finish before Christmas I really gotta go, hum-" As he was speaking he was baking away further and further firstly, because he could still smell Vladimir's oh so sweet smell and secondly, because he wanted to reach his motorcycle as fast as the heavenly god could ! The Romanians both gave him a weird look that he could not see as he countinued going backwards with his eyes closed..dear lord he probably looked like a idiot.

"Are...you quite alright my friend ?" Stefan asked quite confused.

Friend ? Did they already think of him as a friend ? Anyway, that's not important now ! "Hum- yeah, yeah i'm fine I-" He was looking for an excuse that would explain his closed eyes. "I-I'm really sorry hum- the sun is hurting my eyes-" Why. you. godamned. idiot.

"There is no sun at the current moment Jacob." _Shit !_ "Huh..I know huuuh-" As he was struggling, he was finally able to touch his motorcycle, he quickly got on it and started the godamned thing ! "Sorry guys I really, REALLY gotta go ! See you on Christmas !" And with that, he ran away from his problems..this really isn't like him...

Both the brothers laughed at the wolf's extreme stress, they both found it so funny and yet they both wondered what made him so nervous. Vladimir wasn't going to hide, that he liked the alpha, quite the number he was, Vladimir loved to smile and that wolf always seemed to find a way to make him feel relaxed and happy, quite weird..having this..natural attraction towards your instincts natural enemy and not only he was a wolf but he was an alpha normally, Vladimir would hate the boy but he didn't, he sincerely and truly liked this nervous werewolf perhaps...even more than he realized.

*****

What a goddamn idiot he was, 'the sun is hurting my eyes' ? Where the hell did that come from ?! Ugh..he truly was becoming hopeless, all the questions that were flooding in his head were messing him up ! Usually, he was strong, confident, proud and most importantly, he stuck to his ideals and always protected the ones he loved with every fiber of his being but now, he was nervous, stressed, shy and he was becoming idiotic basically, it was getting out of hand. Jacob had been depressed about Bella choosing Edward and having a child with him, he felt betrayed, lost and angry but when he met the Romanians he forgot all about that and it felt warm, instead of boiling it was warm...did he truly unconciously imprint on Vladmir or does he just like him ? He didn't know himself, but what he did know is the answer to his father's question and it would be spoken as soon as he returned home.

He arrived at his house to see his father waiting for him just in front, if it had been this morning he would have turned into a wolf and he would have ran all the way back to Canada but now he also seeks answers. He got off his motorcycle and went up to his dad.

"Jacob why didn't you answer my question."

"I was afraid but not anymore. To answer to your question, the scent is Vladimir's a vampire that I met and I'm not sure of my connection with him but I do know that there is a connection but before I answer your questions, I would like to know the answer myself okay dad ?" Jacob confessed. 

His dad gave him a smile and nod and told to come eat inside and after that, Jacob will finally, finally be able to make his gift.

________

It pretty much took him a whole day to finish the gift, at the current moment it was 9 in the night and it was the 24rd of December, later tonight, he would finally be able to give his gift to Vladimir and that gift was exactly the way he wanted and it was beautiful. He ended up making a necklace for the blond romanian and he couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he would see the glass necklace, it was in a long-shaped diamond form and Jacob had done something very special to it, it was his first try and it was an absolute success. He smiled about the way Vlad would look with it around his neck if..he accually wears it of course, he really hope he will ! Carlsile had told him to come to his house at about 11 in the night, just one hour before Christmas, he had to leave in about thirthy minutes if he wanted to make it on time. The only thing that bothered him was that ALL the other vampires would be there..well, he just had to get to Vladimir and Stefan as soon as he could. 

He got ready, said goodbye to his dad, took the gift and took off the party

**Twilight Jacob's Story Part 1 : Red Moon**


	5. Dream Too Real To Be True

It was about 11 PM when Jacob finally arrived at the Cullen's house, everyone was already there, his sensitive wolf nose could smell it. If Jacob was being honest with himself, he would probably say that this was the very first time that he didn't mind the overwhelming presence of so many vampires and it was probably because he had so many other things in his mind at the current moment. He had prepared the most expensive gift for someone he barely knew and yet, he felt so happy ! Jacob still wondered in his head if it was truly possible that he had imprinted on a certain blond Romanian...he feared the answer...he really did, mainly because- it would change quite a lot in his overly complicated life.

For example, let's say that he really did imprint on- Vladimir, that firstly means that he would have imprinted on vampire...which is basically a natural enemy to him...if you really don't see the problem here I really can't help you. Secondly, it's a Romanian, which means that if they survive the meeting with the Volturi his imprinted would probably go back to Romania and Jacob would have to intense urge to follow him there and thus, he would have to leave everything behind. Thirdly and finally, he has....NO IDEA ! How much the natural rules of imprinting can change due to the possible fact that his imprinted is a vampire, what's the cost ?! Will Jacob never feel forced to do whatever Vladimir tells him to do because his instincts will tell him to tear apart the small bossy creature that is trying to give him orders ?! If they actually try to hold hands, kiss or....you know....will they struggle between the need to kill each other and the need to protect one another ?! Will his excessive body heat burn Vladimir everytime they touch ?! So many questions that are left unanswered that leave the alpha in a complete black hole that he was afraid to never get out of.

And once again, he started questioning his whole existence, he didn't have that kind of self doubt before...the whole Bella story. Before he was..confident, proud, cheerful, sarcastic, rebellious, caring and...he must admit...sometimes arrogant, pessimistic and somewhat violent, but now, he lost all of that and is now left with nothing but doubt...How was he suppose to deal with this situation ? Just- try to be like he was before by trying to regain his confidence ?...Well, yeah. That was exactly what he needed to do ! He was entering this house and he was offering this gift to a vampire that he found very beautiful ! Even more beautiful than Bella !_..Wait what ? No, Jacob ! Confident ! You can't really deny it's the truth for you..._ He thought. 

...No...if he was honest with himself...he really didn't want to enter the house...he really didn't. Jacob walked up the front stairs and just stayed up the balcony...brooding about how pathetic he had become. If Bella didn't choose him, why would Vladimir ever be interested by someone like him ? Why would a three thousand years old vampire be interested by an eighteen years old mongrel such as himself- all of this was pointless. He didn't want to be around any vampire anymore, not even Bella, he took the gift he had made for Vladimir and signed as he told himself how utterly useless it was, Vladimir wouldn't care, no one would. The werewolf sat down, brought his knees close to his chest and rested his head on top of them as he stayed all alone under the small falling snow of winter.

******

Inside the house, a joyful crowd of vampire was gathered in a colorful living room filled with warm lights that gave the place a truly beautiful ambiance. All were chattering and having fun, multiple laughters were filling the room as everyone drank from their small glass of red blood, it was almost midnight. However, the excitement was not the same for everyone unfortunatly. 

The two Romanian brothers were both standing in a corner of the living room, Stefan had a bored expression while Vladimir looked quite annoyed.

"I truly deeply hate my birthday." He said.

Stefan turned and looked at his younger brother, he knew that there was a very precise reason to Vladimir's very clear spite towards the day of his birth...For it actually was on Vladimir's thirty hundred and seventh's birthday that the Volturi came...and destroyed their lives. Before that, Vladimir use to like his birthday, as anyone would. Stefan was always so happy to see a smile make his way across his brother's face and by smile he did not mean the sarcastic and vicious that were very frequent on Vladimir's face these days, he meant the honest and sweet smile that his brother use to always bear. Stefan was to say a...very hot-headed person, he always wanted things to move fast and when he wanted to tear someone apart, he would without hesitation, Vladimir, on the other hand, was a little more cool-headed. He was like his older brother but he had more patience and was way more diplomatic, also, he was much more convincing...thanks to his angel looking face...little sly fox.

"Oh come now, it is only one small party night and you should be happy, your scent and attraction get stronger on your birthday." Stefan said.

Vladimir's face went from annoyed to confuse, what kind of random comment was that ? Vladimir turned around, looked at his brother, raised a eyebrow and asked his brother.

"What are you trying to tell me ?" 

Stefan grew a sly smile on his face as he turned around. Oh. That smile. Vladimir knew his brother's mocking nature, what did this idiot have in mind ?

"I'm just trying to say that this sweat smell of yours seem to be very pleasing to our dear friend jacob." He said and he swore that if Vladimir's face could still turn tomato red, it would. Stefan could not help but laugh at his small brother's face, priceless let me tell you, eyes wide opened, mouth opened and his now completely still form. Of course Stefan had noticed the way the werewolf was looking at Vladimir, it was so obvious and it also happened very oftenly. Through out the centuries, Stefan had seen both men and women fall very hard his brother and who to blame them ? Vladimir was quite the beauty that was a fact. However, Vladimir never really took an interest in anybody, he never had a mate and...neither did Stefan, but somehow, the black haired older brother could not help but wonder if the young wolf was having some kind of effect on his blondie of a brother. He had been asking himself questions about these two since the day he learned that these two wore each other's smell, unfortunatly, Stefan did not know much about Werewolves, only that they were the vampire's natural enemies, that they stinked and that one the Volturi leaders, Caius, had almost died by their hand, which made him appreciate these small puppies. 

"Oh Vladimir you are adorable." Stefan looked around and noticed a small detail that caught his attention. "Speaking of him, where is your werewolf ?" He asked.

Vladimir shook his head to wake up from his shocked status and glared at his older idiot before speaking up.

"First of all, do not call him "my werewolf" and secondly, I do not know of the puppy's whereabouts."

Stefan letted out a small "Huh-hum" and looked around the room again only to conclude that the wolf's presence was indeed inexistent. It was quite strange, he quite remembered the wolf's words from yesterday : _See you on Christmas ! _Why would the young man not show up at a place where he said he would show up to ? Maybe, he thought, he was nervous. There has been multiple times where Jacob would be very shy and stressed around Vladimir...did this alpha truly manage to fall for a vampire such as Vladimir ? That's...is it truly possible ?

While Stefan was on his train of thoughts, Vladimir was on his own and it just happened to have the very same subject as his big brother.

Vladimir was thinking quite a lot about the young alpha wolf these days, however, unlike his brother and the concerned wolf, he didn't ask himself questions, he praised. He was thinking about the wolf's attractive appearance, his undenyiable good looks that made Vladimir wonder why the wolf still had no one at his side, quite sad. Vladimir, in his whole life, had never ever truly fallen in love, he did not know the feeling. In a very far far away past, many male and female vampires had tried to make the blond Romanian their mate and none of them has ever been simple and kind trying. Most of them had been intensly flirtious, rough and very very possessive, there was only one male vampire that had been kind, sweet and soft in his attempt, but all the previous attempts had pretty much bored and disinterested Vladimir from ever being someone's mate. These days, he could not help but wonder if...what he felt towards the young werewolf actually could be-.....

"Might we- go look for our missing friend ?" The blond suddenly suggested.

Stefan looked at his brother with an amused look and smile as could not help but answer his brother's suggestion with a question.

"And why would do that dear brother of mine ?"

Vladimir gave him a glare with a fake smile.

"I am bored in this corner of the room and if we do celebrate my birthday, I'd rather celebrate with someone actually appreciate our presence."

Stefan smile and resigned himself as he refused to argue with his younger brother on his birthday.

"Quite alright then, let us go look for the lost puppy."

"Let's." Vladimir laughed.

And with that, they made their way through the small crowd and made their way towards the stairs to get out of the house.

*******

Jacob was in a field, a snow field, for there was nothing but snow, no trees, no human...nothing. Jacob walked and walked and walked, for what it felt like hours, until suddenly, he saw something. Far away from him there was a rose, a very beautiful white rose that somehow stood out in the middle of all the snow, he got closer to it. The rose was magnificent, she looked pure, soft, but also strong and unbreakable, the scent of this rose was pleasant, very pleasant....Jacob wanted that rose. It was so beautiful, so...attractive, but he was scared, if he picked up the rose...it would probably die after a short while and yet, he truly deeply wanted that rose. He tried so hard to resist the temptation, but it was no use, he had tried running and in the end he would always come back...there was no escaping the attraction. Resigned, he decided to pick up the white flower. Slowly, he put his rough fingers around the small stalk of the delicate thing and pulled. The rose came to him very easily, almost like she wanted to be with him, he smiled at it, proud. However, after a short while, the white rose started to turn into a very very black red color and she eventually turned into blood that slowly poured onto the ground, soon enough, the delicate flower was no more. Jacob felt destroyed, he had murdered this precious sublime flower, he cried and cried, his tears slowly falling into the small blood puddle that use to be his new treasure...he felt tired...so tired....until......

....

A small delicate cold hand placed itself on the crying teen's shoulder.

....

And then he screamed.

*******

**"AAAAAAAH!!!!!!"**

Jacob woke up with the loudest scream that had ever come out of his mouth, he reacted without thinking and quickly and tightly grabbed the closest thing that there was to him...which...appeared to be a person ? He eventually opened his eyes only to notice that what he was clinging to a certain vampire he sadly knew all too well...Vladimir. 


	6. ANNOUNCEMENT !!

Hi ! I'm gonna get straight to the point ! I love, love love love, this couple ! Jacob and Vladimir are my favourites, however ! I can't really stick to the canon universe of Twilight, it really isn't in my league, I prefer medieval themes !

Sadly, I will not be continuing this story, but ! I will be writing a whole new one ! The couple will be Jacob x Vladimir and it will happen in a very less modern universe, with more fantasy, more battles, more love and even more characters. It is way more inspiring for me.

I truly hope that at least some of you will be reading and enjoying it !

And now ! I've got some help, so, there should be one chapter per week ! I have high hopes for this new fic ! And if you eventually read it ! You will be able to find some things that are in red moon !

I am so sorry and I hope that you will go read it, it should be up soon ! Thank you and have a very nice week !

Ps : It will have two versions : one in french and the other in english !


End file.
